Missing You
by KyoREQUIEM
Summary: Sebastian had to leave for a three-day mission in Asia somewhere, leaving Ciel alone to the manor with his servants. He had hoped that nothing will happen during this three day period, but of course, it becomes hell for the boy. He just wants his butler back. SebaCiel, fluff


**Soooo. Hello there.**

 **I haven't uploaded a fanfic in 5 months...**

 **I forgot how fun typing out fanfics can be~~ I still prefer reading them though. o3o**

 **In any case, although this was uploaded 20 minutes after Christmas is over, it has NOTHING TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS. O_O**

 **I just realized this fact today... Yeah I'm stupid**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters. Only this disappointingly-short fanfic.**

* * *

 _Missing You_

"Are you all prepared?"

"Yes, young master."

Ciel sighed, quickly running a pale hand through his slate hair. If anything, he looked angry, wary and… Reluctant. Very, _very_ reluctant. Though, given his current situation, it was understandable.

The young earl was sending his ever flawless butler on a mission, and a very important one at that. One holding the key to the future for an even larger growth of the Funtom Company. There was a despicable man in Asia who was attempting to manufacture goods that are copied directly from the Funtom Company's items, for the use of his own company. Surely, the destruction of such a company will be profitable for the Earl's.

The boy was planning to get his demon butler to chase this man down, stop him from interfering with his company, and make sure he could not see the daylight ever again.

Given this fact, it wasn't that Ciel Phantomhive was worried about Sebastian not being able to finish his task. He knew that the demon was extremely capable, even if he didn't say it out loud. It was just that... Whenever his butler left the mansion, alone to the so-called servants, unlucky things happened.

Like the ruin of his mansion.

And unfortunately, Sebastian had to leave for three days for this mission. _Three days._ Stupid Asia with its complicated routes and distance…

"Are you quite alright, young master?"

Sebastian was staring at him in a concerned way.

'Hah. Concerned. How amusing.'

Letting out a sigh, Ciel nodded.

"Just fine, which is weird considering the fact that the mansion might not be here tomorrow."

"My lord, do please stop worrying about such matters. I have made sure that the servants will _not do anything_ unnecessary _._ "

Sebastian replied with a sadistic smirk, his eyes glowing for a short second before returning to his calm mode.

"I hope that's true, because if it is not, you are to blame for my early downfall."

The earl glared, grumbling about how the next three days will be pure hell for him with very colorful words.

"Young master, please stop with the profanities as well. I have told you many times that it is unbefitting for an earl."

"Yes, of course, how could I have ever forgotten?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Never mind that. Isn't it about time that you left? I'd prefer you coming back earlier than planned, if possible."

"Understood. As I have finished with my preparations already, I will be leaving right now. Tanaka-san will be helping you until I get back, my lord."

With that, the butler bowed, gave a small smile, and turned to head to his destination. Seeing this, Ciel frowned, seemingly thinking for a moment.

"Wait. Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned around, an eyebrow lifted in question.

"Young master?"

"…Never mind. Go now."

"…Yes, my lord."

Confusion written on his face, Sebastian turned back around, speeding his walk slightly. If his young master was worried about something, it was best to get his task done as soon as possible and return.

Meanwhile, Ciel was staring at his retreating butler's back, also just as confused.

'Was I expecting something? Surely I was not. I don't even know why I called out to him in the first place… I must be tired. Yes, tired from all that planning yesterday. I suppose I'll rest for today.'

Giving one last look towards the direction where Sebastian had gone, the boy turned and headed inside of his mansion. He _better_ be safe for the next three days.

* * *

DAY 1

Ciel got up early the next day, although no one had come to wake him up yet. Perhaps it was the strange silence that lengthened throughout the manor without the demonic butler chasing down his servants. Or perhaps it was the eerie foreboding feeling that continuously prodded at his mind. In any case, he was awake, so he might as well do something useful.

He called up Tanaka to get ready for his day, and as he walked into his study with newly ironed clothes, he knew something was amiss. He always had extremely precise senses. And his senses rarely failed him.

He was right.

"…Damn."

If only Sebastian had been here…

 _Day 1: Kidnapped._

* * *

DAY 2

When Ciel woke up the following morning, he had bruised cheeks and arms, as well as a bloody lip. He couldn't remember…. No, never mind. He _did_ remember. He was kidnapped the day before, and was beaten into 'submission'.

Of course, the Queen's watchdog, the head of the Phantomhive household, the ever-proud Earl, had no reason to listen to any of the whines that the savage men directed towards him. It must have been Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bardroy who brought him back.

'It makes sense for enemies to attack the moment they find Sebastian gone, I suppose. I expected it, but I did not think it would be so early… I just want Sebastian to be back. Preferably soon.' Ciel stopped in his thoughts.

'…I want Sebastian back. Right now. What? What am I thinking? Bring back your controlled self, Ciel Phantomhive. You do not need to depend on that demon.' Ciel ignored the small jab in his heart brought on by the statement, but instead concentrated on pushing himself to sit up on his bed.

But it was quite odd. Even though he was sure that he opened his eyes already, all he could see was pitch black. Was the room itself dark? Or was it that his eyes weren't used to the darkness yet? In any case, the boy sat patiently, waiting until his eyes got adjusted to the room.

He waited.

And waited.

…He couldn't see.

 _Day 2: Blinded._

* * *

DAY 3

"…So, as I was saying, young master, you cannot open your eyes at the moment because they are swelled shut. It is most likely that the men who kidnapped you several days back hit you across your face. It will only be temporary, so with a few days of rest, you should be fine."

"I see. It is fine then. You may take your leave, Tanaka."

"Yes, young master."

Ciel waited until he heard his bedroom door close before letting out a sigh. He was going to be blind for the next few days. How wonderful. And since he finished all his work the day before, there was nothing to do except mope around in his bed. Another thing…

'Why is it so cold in here?! Are the windows open or something..?'

"Tanaka!" The young earl shouted for his short-term butler and caretaker.

"Yes, master Ciel?"

"Did you leave the windows open?"

"…Why, no sir. They are all closed."

"Then why is it so cold in here?"

"It feels fine at the moment, but it may be that you are catching a cold. I will get another blanket for you, young master." With that, Tanaka swiftly left and soon came back with a woolen cover.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes, it is fine. Now leave me alone for the time being."

"Of course, sir."

He thought he was in perfectly good health, but as the hours passed, Ciel felt more and more nauseous and dizzy. He was cold, but when he buried himself under the covers, he felt too hot. He tossed and turned numerous times before he finally drifted off into a very uncomfortable sleep.

"-aster! Young master!"

"…Ugh. What is it, Tanaka?" Other than being rudely awoken from his slumber, the boy was never so disappointed at the fact that it was not Sebastian who woke him, but Tanaka.

"You're burning up, young master. High fevers can be extremely dangerous, even more so with your abnormally hot temperature.. Do you sense any major problems with your body?"

"No, I just feel…" Vulnerable. He felt highly vulnerable and weak. It took him a tremendous amount of effort to lift an arm for the glass of water that was handed to him. After a quick gulp of the cool liquid, Ciel collapsed back into bed, vaguely noting a cold cloth being placed on his forehead before he drifted out of consciousness. His butler should be back tomorrow, right?

"…Seb..as…tian.."

 _Day 3: Burning._

* * *

"Master Ciel, Sebastian has sent word that he will be back today by 11 o'clock. Shall I go prepare for his return?"

Ciel stirred awake, forcing his tired body to sit up on his bed.

"…What time is it?"

"It is 10 o'clock at the moment, sir."

"..Then never mind the preparations. I will go see him myself. Tanaka, get my outfit ready."

"But my lord, your fever has not gone down, and with your eyes still in that condition…"

"Tanaka. _Please."_

The mentioned aged man was taken aback at this statement. In fact, 'taken aback' was an understatement. The last time Tanaka remembered Ciel saying 'please' was when he was still a child, with his parents still alive and healthy. Then the man smiled at how important Sebastian had become in the small boy's life. Not just his life, but all of their lives.

"I understand. Then I will assist you until you meet Sebastian."

"…Thank you."

Tanaka's smile widened at this, and for a moment, the old man was glad that his master couldn't see him very well, for he would certainly get mad if he saw the size of his smile.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was walking down the path to the Phantomhive manor. He had considered taking a carriage of some sort, but he decided that with the speed those so-called transportations, he would never get to the manor on time. And he was an immaculate butler, always on schedule.

He just hoped nothing had happened to the mansion... Or his young master.

"Oh dear, I better hurry. I may be late."

Soon, he saw the beautiful flowers and plants that _Finnian_ was supposed to take care of. The demon couldn't help but be surprised at the fact that the garden wasn't destroyed. And as the manor came into full view, Sebastian noted that nothing seemed annihilated either. But there was no time to be fussing over that at the moment. The state of his young master was more important…

"…Young master?"

Ciel drew in a small breath as he heard the familiar sound of his butler's voice, _Sebastian's_ voice. He abruptly stood up from where he was sitting on the manor's front steps, shuffling his feet towards the sound. He still couldn't see properly, but he was sure he could make it through his hearing alone.

"…Sebastian."

The young earl heard a faint gasp from the butler before he found himself wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"Young master, what happened? Why is your skin so hot? And your… Eyes…" Sebastian trailed off as he realized exactly what took place during the three days he was gone. His eyes burned an angry red as he let out a menacing growl.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them _all._ I _knew_ I shouldn't have left you alone. _How dare they-"_

"Sebastian." Ciel stopped the demon with a hand to his cheek, gently stroking the other's smooth skin.

"…Master.."

"…I missed you."

"My lord?"

"I missed you terribly, Sebastian. Never leave me again."

Sebastian sighed, contemplating whether or not to lecture the boy for worrying about such unnecessary matters. His body was in such a horrendous condition, for hell's sake.

But after all, this was his master. His proud, authoritative, and _lonely_ young lord.

Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around the frail boy, a smile gracing his features as he pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"I missed you too, my master."


End file.
